


Winter

by ChloeMalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, High School, Punk Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMalik/pseuds/ChloeMalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit Campbell is your average girl; in her last year of school, has lived in a small town her whole life with the same friends and the same problems. When an old face appears in her life as her best friend's boyfriend, things get tense and Kit is torn between her best friend or  the guy she loves; or the guy she used to love.</p><p>"It was Winter when I last saw him- then Spring came and our love melted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is my first story on here. I also post my stories on Quotev (:
> 
> I'm very confused as to how to post chapters and stuff like that so bear with me here.
> 
> I'm sorry this note sucked lol

Seven Months Before

High school parties have never really been my thing. I’m usually home, watching re-runs of Gossip Girl or Vampire Diaries, in sweats with my hair tied up. But don’t get me wrong, my adventurous side does want to be social, or as I like to say, “Explore the outer-net”, but that’s kind of hard when you have social anxiety and a deep love for Netflix.  
Netflix is my best friend, next to Gabby, who is kind of just there so my mother didn’t think I was an outcast. Gabby is kind of a one-man show anyway, and I’m just there for an audience.  
So there I was, pretending to sip beer and talking with Gabby (more like she was talking about her new boyfriend and I was listening), when I saw him. And when I say Him, I mean a really hot guy. He looked exactly like I remembered him, except he had hit puberty in the last five years.  
Standing alone, he easily outshone over everybody else. With dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, he was intimidating. Wearing dark clothing that almost made him oblivious in the crowded room, he was still impossible to miss. He had his hands in his pockets, and was holding a red SOLO cup. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was now.  
“Kit, are you listening?” Gabby yelled at me. His head snapped to me, a look of recognition showing on his face. I nodded, to shut Gabby up. I avoided his eyes, until I started to become uncomfortable with his stare. I looked up.  
We locked eyes, and I had never felt so exposed in my life. His lips were drawed back into a smile, and his two front teeth still had a gap in the middle of them. He started walking toward me, and I felt a chill go down my back.  
“Gabby, I need to leave.” Gabby turned to me, her black mini skirt riding up a tiny bit too much. I briefly remembered our previous discussion over a code for a wardrobe malfunction.  
I winked, but Gabby didn’t comprehend.  
“What?” She innocently asked. I rolled my eyes, furiously winking again.  
I felt a presence to my right, and I heard a throat clear. “Is your eye ok?” I turned, only to find the last person I really wanted to see right now.  
Gabby squealed in delight. “Baby!” She threw her arms around Him, and I nearly choked on my own spit.  
I raised an eyebrow. “Baby?” I inquired. Gabby linked her arm with Him, and I looked at her in confusion.  
“Kit, meet my new boyfriend; Niall.” I smiled, my stomach doing back handsprings. I grabbed a random cup of what I assumed was decent beer.  
“Oh no man you don’t want that one….”Someone tried to stop me, but I didn’t really care. I took a long gulp, swallowing with great effort. I felt it sizzle and burn down my throat, and then my stomach felt like it was on fire.  
I ran out of the party, puking up my insides. Or what was left of them, anyway.  
I heard laughing all around me. “Oh my god! Kit Campbell just puked!” I felt like crying. I heard Gabby in my ear, trying to reassure me everything was alright but it didn’t work. I wiped my hands on my jeans, turning around to face the entire party that had gathered in a circle around me. I took a deep breath.  
“I have somewhere better to be.” I left with what was left of my dignity, only hoping that I would have somehow gained some of it back for school in September.

 

 

“Kit! Have you been avoiding me? You know I could have really used your help deciding my outfit for the first day back.” Gabby applied the flavor Strawberry Cream, (her signature lip gloss) to her puckered lips. I mentally rolled my eyes. We were standing by her locker, waiting for the bell to ring.  
“I’m sorry; I’ve just been really busy lately.” I brushed a pesky hair out of my eyes. I watched Gabby half in admiration and half in irritation fix her flowy pink skirt. Gabby was pretty, standing at maybe 5”4 with a not pale but not exactly tan complexion, and short brown hair. I on the other hand stood at an awkward 5”7 with tan skin and long brown hair. And everyone knows guys go for the shorter ones.  
Gabby shut her locker and we started walking down the hall. “You’ve been busy or you’ve been embarrassed? You know everyone’s over your little barf fest right?” I blushed slightly, tugging the sleeves of my jacket farther down.  
“Everyone may be over it but that doesn’t mean I am.” Gabby rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
“Whatever Kit. Seriously you’re so dramatic.” I pursed my lips. I stopped walking, my feet frozen in the middle of the hallway. I watched as Gabby ran up to Niall, jumping into his arms. They kissed, and I felt my stomach ache all over again. I turned around walking away just as the bell rang. I walked down the hall to my first class, already wanting this day to be over.  
My first class was spent listening to Mr. Vander drone on and on about chemicals and atoms. Mr. Vander was a bald-headed teacher, who often got off of topic and wore a white lab coat everyday to school. His wife is Mrs. Vander, who also teaches Health in the school.  
I felt a ball of crumpled paper hit my shoulder blade. “Pstttt. Kit.” I turned around, to see Harry Styles, one of the few people I hated. Don’t get me wrong, Harry is cute, but his personality takes away from that. With curly brown hair and green eyes, he gets EVERYTHING he wants. “What?” I whispered back. He smirked, reaching into his bag and tossing me a video camera. I caught it and pressed play, and watched a very embarrassing video of me barfing in high-definition. I looked up, trying not to show any emotion.  
His eyes showed a hint of amusement and mischievousness. “Meet me after class.” He mouthed and I nodded unsurely. I turned back around, just as the bell rang, and gathered my things.  
I walked towards Harry’s desk. “What the hell was that? Why would you record me puking?”Harry stood up from his seat, his books in one hand.  
He smiled, and for one moment I forgot I was mad at him. “For moments like these.” He walked out of the classroom and I followed him anxiously.  
“What do you mean ‘for moments like these’?” He smiled innocently and gestured for me to stop at his locker with him. He opened it, grabbing his books and shutting it.  
He looked me directly in the eyes. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” I frowned.  
“No.” I said shortly. He laughed, putting his arm around me and showing me the video camera. He brought up his YouTube account and hovered over the upload button.  
“I said; would you like to go on a date with me?” I sighed, shutting off his phone. The douche bag was blackmailing me! I knew he was rude and evil but I never expected this. I turned towards him, smiling sweetly.  
“I would love to.”

 

 

“You’re doing WHAT with Harry?” I sighed, sipping my water. Gabby was interrogating me at lunch all about the date I have with Harry, which had travelled around the school quickly.  
“He’s black mailing me, Gabby. I have no choice.” Gabby played with her salad. She stuck out her bottom lip, her body’s way of showing deep thinking.  
“Well, this could be good for you.” I froze, putting the lid on my water and stuffing it in my bag quickly.  
“Are you insane? Harry’s an asshole! How is this beneficial to me?” Niall sat down, and I gripped my bag tightly.  
“Who’s an asshole?” He looked between me and Gabby, and I shook my head.  
“I am, for thinking that having lunch with Gabby would be normal now that she has a boyfriend.” Silence took over the three of us, and I didn’t have to look up to know that Gabby was shocked and hurt. I sighed, grabbing my book bag and walking out of the lunch room.  
It’s not a normal day without me screwing something up anyway.


End file.
